


Sunrise in St. Petersburg

by Iki_victuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_victuri/pseuds/Iki_victuri
Summary: Yuri wakes up next to Victor in St. Petersburg and reflects on the events of the past year that brought Victor to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! So it isn't the best but I tried my hardest so please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you for reading!

It felt like it had been months since the Grand Prix final, but in reality, it was only about 3 weeks. A lot had happened, so it was no wonder that it felt as if so much time had passed. Yuri moved to St. Petersburg with Victor, and honestly at first Yuri had been a little afraid to leave Hasetsu. After all, he was moving to a different country where he didn’t even speak the language. But, he was with Victor and that’s all he needed or wanted. The past couple of weeks were filled with flying, packing, apartment shopping, stress, more stress, and then unpacking. They’d finally managed to find an apartment a week ago and just unpacked the last box the night before. Even after everything that had happened over the past year Yuri still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Victor was his. Yuri ran his thumb absentmindedly over the golden ring that Victor had placed on his finger. Over the past couple of, weeks he’d developed a habit of repeating this action whenever he was anxious or stressed. It reminded him that Victor would always be by his side no matter what may come to pass.

He could feel Victor’s warm chest pressed against his back and hear his heart beat in time to his rhythmic breathing. Yuri felt as if he were still in a dream. Sharing a bed with someone he loves and who loves him and for that someone to be Victor Nikiforov. Yuri smiled despite himself. It often seemed as if the entire world wanted a part of Victor but Yuri was the only one allowed access. He knew he was lucky and he thanked the gods every day for blessing him with the gift of Victor’s love. Living with Victor, Laughing with Victor, Loving Victor, and being with Victor were the greatest joys of his life. Yuri often doubted if he’d ever be able to rest again without Victor’s heartbeat singing him to sleep. The past couple of months had been the best of his life. Since the man showed up in his family’s resort Yuri’s life had been changed forever. He’d truly learned what love was, how to better handle his emotions, Victor had even made him (almost) a champion. Before Victor had come into his life Yuri was a self-deprecating, overwhelmingly awkward, nobody. He’d lost hope for himself and for his future. Yet, somehow Victor broke down his walls and gave him his life back. It was only right that Yuri took that life and devoted it to the one who had salvaged it.

Victor stirred and Yuri turned to face him. He watched his beautiful blue eyes flutter open to take in his first sight of the day. Victor smiled sleepily as he saw Yuri gazing at him. There was a softness in his eyes that was only ever there when he was looking at Yuri. It was the look that made him feel like the most precious person in the world. Victor ran his hand through Yuri’s hair and cupped his face. Yuri’s eyes widened slightly then softened as Victor’s hand rested on his cheek. Yuri pulled his own hand up to cover Victor’s. “Good morning Yuri” Victor cooed at his fiance, pulling his hand away from his face. “Good morning Victor,” Yuri said his hand following. Their hands became entangled and fell to rest between them. Victor leaned forward slightly and kissed Yuri gently on the forehead before he slowly pulled his hand away and started off towards the bathroom. As he walked away Yuri heard Victor humming a wonderful and familiar song. He couldn’t help but blush and smile as he once again thanked the gods for giving him this wonderful man. Yuri looked into the future and all he was certain of was Victor and to him, that was more than enough. With this thought in his head, Yuri left the bed and headed into their new kitchen and began to prepare their first proper meal in their new home.


End file.
